You Were There For Me
by RawritsHappy
Summary: Waking up in an unknown church worried Yuna, until she saw him. Someone she would never expect to sweep her off her feet and care for her while she is in an unknown world. R&R please! CloudxYuna
1. Chapter 1

**** Attention!! This story starts with flash backs aka**_** italicized paragraphs**_** and it is also based off of the Sad Ending of Final Fantasy X-2 when Vegnagun destroys everything. Well read on and Review once you're done!!! And I do not own Final Fantasy or the Characters!! ****

_ "I love you…" I whispered on the brink of tears. He came close, wrapped his arms around me, and walked through me. He disappeared, and I had to watch him go… He was just a dream of the Fayth, nothing but a dream… but, He had been with me for a long time, beside me, fighting for me. Loving me all the way to the end. But now, he was gone. And I don't think I will ever see him again…

* * *

_

_ I stood there, my side-skirt blowing in the wind. Standing in the Farplane, listening to him whistle. Hoping I would see him, just once. That's when I felt a breeze against my neck and cheek. Then, Pyreflies materialized behind me. Once again those arms embraced me. "I knew you were always with me." I whispered. I knew, I knew that he wasn't coming back… He would never return to my side, but he would always be in my heart. "You always have a place in my heart." I said to him. I saw the Pyreflies fly out from behind me and off into the distance. I took a step back and left the Farplane.

* * *

_

I smelt flowers all around me, I sat up. When I opened my eyes I saw Yellow and White Flowers.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around. I saw a boy, sitting on a pew, Blonde spiky hair. "Tidus!?" I asked getting up out of the flowers.

"No, I don't know anyone by that name." He said looking up, sad blue eyes looked back at me.

"Oh. I—I'm sorry. Can you tell me where I am?"

"The Church in the Slums." He spoke looking at the flowers.

"Slums?" I asked thinking back to what happened before I found myself here. All I remember was losing to Shuyin, and Vegnagun— "This Slums place is in Spira… Right!!?" I yelled at the boy, I needed to know.

"No, it's under the streets of Midgar. What's Spira?" He asked seeming concerned.

"Where Luca, Besaid, Z—Zanarkend and many other cities lie, the world!" I said. I had struggled to complete his home cities name… Zanarkend.

"Never heard of any of those places…" He said standing up, he grabbed a large sword that was in a sheath that he had propped up against a pew.

"Wait! I have some questions for you!" I said taking a step for him. That's when I noticed I was in my Songstress uniform. "Hang on." I found my garment grid, and changed into my Gunner uniform. The boy, whose name I have yet to know, just stared on, confused…

"I'm Yuna." I said looking at him.

"Cloud… Cloud Strife." He said looking like he wanted to ask me about the Garment Grid.

"Cloud, well, Can I ask you some questions?" I asked wanting answers.

"Sure, but I have some for you." He said quietly. He laid the sword down and sat back down on the old rotten pew. I continued to stand. I looked down at my Gunner clothes, happy to have Tidus's Zanarkend Abes insignia on me.

"You first." Cloud said.

"Okay…" I paused to think of what to ask first. "So you have never heard of Spira?" He nodded. "Then how did I get here?"

"With that one, I have no idea." He said.

"Have you seen any other girls around? One with Blonde hair and swirly green eyes? Or one with red eyes and gray and black hair? Rikku and Paine?" I asked wanting my cousin and best friend.

"No." Cloud replied simply.

"How did you find me here..? In this Church."

"I come here often, for reasons, and you were just lying there, lifeless almost, you were breathing so I left you there, I watch you so I knew you would be okay…"

"Thank you." I said to him. Then glancing back at the bed of flowers. "H—How long have I been lying there?"

"A week, maybe two. I didn't touch you. Aren't you hungry or something?" He asked concerned.

"Almost two weeks!?" I asked a little louder than I normally talk. "Aren't there other people who come here?"

"No, only me and a few others. Although I told them not to. So, you wouldn't be messed with…" He said.

"Thank you… again." For now I think its okay I let him rest with answering questions… "You can ask me anything now." I said smiling, or trying to at least.

"Who are you exactly? And who is this Tidus you mentioned before?" The first question I didn't mind, although I didn't want to answer the second. But I would, as thanks, for Cloud.

"I'm Yuna Braska, former High Summoner from Besaid. As my father before me I set off on a journey to defeat sin…" I paused for a moment.

"I'm listening." He reassured.

"I—I had to learn to summon aeons, the power of the Fayth, to destroy Sin, Spira's punishment for our own sins. I was a summoner and a summoner must have guardians. At the end of the pilgrimage, one guardian must go as almost a sacrifice for Sin to die for a period of time. Along with that one guardian, the Summoner will die also, for the Calm…" So I told him everything, someone who I had just met about 20 minutes ago, everything about myself.

"So that's what you went through? But you're alive. So you didn't defeat this Sin?"

"I did defeat him, yes. Two years ago. One of my guardians, Tidus. He was a dream of the Fayth. O—once I killed Sin, he disappeared also. But thanks to him, I brought the Eternal Calm. And also, I lived." I said almost about to cry.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"I—it's not your fault…" I reassured. Even though he didn't ask, I would tell him about what happened recently. "And, Shuyin, a man from the past. Found a way to take control of people, and he also found a weapon, something that would destroy the world. He used it to destroy Spira. My cousin, a friend, and a few others combined our powers to stop him, but in the end, I couldn't stop him." I said looking down at the floor. "I—I couldn't stop him from destroying the world! I failed!" I muttered. I heard his boots click against the floor. As I stared down at the ground his black boots came into view. His glove covered hands came down onto my bare shoulders.

"It's not your fault." He replied.

"But… my family, my cousin. My friends." I said letting a tear roll out of my eye and onto the floor.

"I've felt the same way before. I lost my best friend and I couldn't stop another from being killed. I knew I could've done something, but I didn't. She died because of me. And I have to live with that every day, but she said, 'I never blamed you, not once.'"

"H—how do you know she said that?" I asked looking up at Cloud. Was she now an 'unsent?'

"She told me." He said, his face softening and becoming sad.

I wanted to hug him, but of course I held myself back. He reminded me a lot of Tidus…

My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Guess so." I said feeling myself grow warm.

"Come on, let's get you over to _Seventh Heaven_ and get something to eat." He said grabbing his sword and swinging it onto his back.

"_Seventh Heaven_?" I asked following Cloud out of the Church.

"A bar my—"He paused. " Friend runs. Don't worry, normal food is there to." He said in his quiet voice.

I still have many questions as to, why am I here. Where are Rikku and Paine? Is Spira okay? And Wakka and Lulu are they safe? Although, I'm glad I have met Cloud. He's quiet, but also slightly talkative and curious.

**It's kinda a boring Chapter buuut I hope you will all stay tuned and read more. Also review so I know to keep working on it.**

**Arigato for reading!!!!!**

**Roxas!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down the dirty streets; people stared at me, my clothes.

"Don't worry about them." Cloud said continuing to lead the way. He was just like him, in almost every way possible… Telling me not to worry, even if it was only once, and I had only met him recently… it's… odd.

"Cloud!" I heard a little girl call from behind. I turned to the call of his name. He also turned; my long hair tail blew in the sudden breeze, along with my side-skirt.

"Marlene!" He called running to her. The small girl looked up at him, worried. "Why are you out here?" He asked, "Don't you know it's still dangerous? Where are Denzel and Tifa?" He asked sounding worried.

"Fiends broke into the house! Tifa tried to fight them off but they had Materia!" Marlene informed sounding scared. Tifa… Denzel… Marlene… were they his wife and kids?

Cloud looked back at me. "Follow me and stay close behind." He told me sternly. Cloud looked at Marlene, the little brown haired girl. Her pink bow was blowing to the side with the wind. "Stay with us." He said picking her up off the ground. She wasn't too small but not big either. She nodded and clung to his shirt, she had to be about 8 or 9. Cloud looked at me to make sure I understood. I nodded and he started to run, I followed as close as I possibly could.

We turned a corner and reached the outside of a bar, broke glass everywhere, people running scared, scattering throughout the street.

"Cloud!" Marlene yelled as a wolf-like creature sprung to him. While holding Marlene, he couldn't possibly use such a large sword while he carried her, I pulled out my twin bee-guns and shot at the monster, penetrating its chest, I noticed a slight light blue glow about it, I ran in front of Cloud, even though I knew he could handle himself, and found my garment grid.

"Yuna!" He yelled from behind me. Before I noticed I was blocking the wolf with the _Brotherhood_. _His sword,_ I thought, slashing at the monster, soon the only thing on the ground was a blue ball.

"Don't touch it." Cloud said, setting Marlene down and pulling out his giant sword. Marlene clung to his side, not letting go. "What is that thing you are using?" He asked motioning to my new 'attire'.

"A Garment Grid, it allows me to use different skills. This is _The Warrior Dressphere_. "I stated looking around; no one was around anymore except for us.

"Come on." He said gently pulling Marlene along with him, he busted open the locked door and everything inside was turned over, cups, plates, alcohol, chairs, everything.

"Where's Tifa?" He asked Marlene.

"She went running after them. Denzel and I stayed here, but split up to find you."

"Don't ever split up." He told her, not like a father, but a big brother.

"I—I'm sorry." She said.

Cloud looked at me and my glowing blue sword. "Watch her. Stay here and don't go anywhere, if those things show up again, protect her."

I nodded turning toward the outside. All that lay around were different colored balls, glowing.

"It's Materia." Marlene stated standing close beside me. "Your sword must have some too." She said pointing to it.

"No it doesn't… Where I come from, there is no such thing as Materia." I said scanning the empty street.

"What was the marking on your shirt earlier?" Marlene asked curiously.

"M—My…. _His_ insignia." I wasn't going to say too much to this girl, who I just met, unlike how I told Cloud almost everything earlier.

"Ohhh." She said.

"No one's upstairs." He said from behind. I turned to find him, the sword back in its sheath. A single key in his hand. "Marlene, I'm taking you to Barrett."

"I want to come to!"

"It's too dangerous."

"But I want to see Tifa!" She argued persistent.

I bent down to her level, laying the _Brotherhood_ down onto the floor.

"Marlene, you need to stay with this Barrett, I'll help him find Tifa." I said trying to get her to listen.

"Who are you anyway!?" She asked, not budging.

"I'm Yuna, Please listen to Cloud; he doesn't want you to get hurt." I said.

"F—Fine." She said walking to him. "Let's go…" She muttered.

We walked outside and to a shack. Looking old, but yet sturdy. Cloud pulled open a door and behind it laid a shinning black vehicle. Cloud walked over to it, swung on leg over, and sat down. "Coming?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to it, pausing before getting on the back. I found my garment grid once again and got rid of the _Warrior _and changed back into my normal _Gunner Dressphere_.

I hopped on making room for Marlene in-between. I helped her on and she clung to the back of Cloud. I held onto her with one arm, the other hanging onto the side of the motorcycle.

"Hang on." Cloud said starting it up and flying out of the shack. Where we were headed… All I knew was we were headed to see someone named 'Barrett'.

After 20 minutes of fast driving we got to a large building. Tall, a business building?

"I thought we were going to Barrett's!?" Marlene argued when Cloud stopped the bike.

"AVALANCHE is all here." He said getting off and helping Marlene and I off as well. We walked into the building; some people who seemed to work here looked at me, not Cloud or Marlene, but me. I felt ready to crawl in a hole as we passed people. Their whispers about whom I was and my clothes got to me…

"I have a question." Marlene said from beside me as we walked up some stairs.

"Yes?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"Why is one of your eyes blue and the other green?"

"It's um. I'm part Al Bhed."

"Al what?" She asked confused.

"It's a race of people from where I come from. They have green swirly eyes and speak a different language called _Al Bhed_." I explained. Cloud glanced back at me, but turned back around and clicked the up arrow on the elevator in front of us.

"You come from an odd place, Yuna." Marlene said stepping in after Cloud.

"I guess so." I said following.

We headed up to the 10th floor and came out in a small hallway with a door at the end of it. Cloud led the way toward the door. He opened it up and there were 6 people and two animals in the room, talking around a table. A man with red hair, one bald, one with a mechanic arm, a dog, a cat sith, a little boy, a hyper girl with short black hair, and a blonde man smoking.

"Denzel!" Marlene yelled running to the small brown haired boy. The large man with the mechanic arm turned toward her cry. "Marlene?" He asked, the room quieted down and everyone looked toward the door to Cloud and I.

"Whoa Cloud who's she!?" The black haired girl asked getting up and walking my way.

I flinched at her suddenly getting close to my face.

"Yuffie, go sit down, I'll explain in a minute." He said sighing and moving over the red headed man.

I stood unsure of what to do by the door.

"Sit down!" The Cat Sith yelled from the red dog's head.

"Hey! No need to yell." Yuffie yelled to the Cat Sith and moved back to a chair.

"Look who's yellin' now, Lass!" He yelled back.

"Go ahead and take a seat." The smoking man stated from a corner.

Cloud turned toward everyone, "This is Yuna."

"Where are you from?" The red head asked.

"I uh."

"She lost her memory." Cloud lied.

I blinked a few times. _What? I know everything, why did he lie?_ "I—um yes I did." I said putting on the saddest face I could manage. I looked down onto my lap and my bracelet was glowing, then it was gone,_ why am I changing Dresspheres?! _I asked myself panicking, I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door, I heard people yell what's wrong but I ignored it and ran down the small hall. I stopped and I was engulfed in a purple light then I was in my Songstress Dressphere.

"Why?" I whispered I saw Pyreflies float around me; I turned toward the door and saw him, transparent.

"Why are you here in another world, Lenne?"

"I'm not Lenne." I stated to him. "And didn't you destroy Spira? Why are you here!?" I demanded, I wanted answers.

"I came for you, I did it all for you." He said walking closer to me.

"Stop it." I muttered.

"Yuna?" I heard someone ask.

"Stop it!!" I yelled a little louder. "I'm not Lenne!!" I wanted Shuyin to stop, to just go away, forever. Why can't he comprehend I am not Lenne, and didn't he use Vegnagun to get revenge for her? To destroy New Yevon for taking her life away? It made no since to why I was here in Midgar and that he came to get me.

"I want to go home! To Besaid! To Wakka and Lulu, Rikku and Paine!" I screamed wanting out of this nightmare. I didn't want to be in Midgar, even though Cloud has helped me today (and the past few weeks while I was asleep.) I just wanted to feel truly safe, but I knew the only way to have that feeling again, to be in _his _arms.

"Yuna, Hey!" I looked up and Pyreflies still floated around, Shuyin –gone and Cloud with his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm—not—Lenne." I managed out, then my vision blurred and darkness consumed me.

_Farplane flowers beneath me, the running waterfalls flowing, and Pyreflies roaming. The Farplane, a place where the dead go to rest in peace, a place I never wanted to see. I thought he would be here, yet he wasn't. My Father and Mother are here, yet he wasn't. So I never wanted to come here again. He was a dream, but the best dream possible. The Faythe and his Father, Jecht, blessed me with him, but he was taken at the end of my Pilgrimage, the end of my journey. I still hold onto the hope, wherever I go, that he will return and never leave again. He would be by my side until the day I die. Even in Midgar, I will hold onto that same hope, the hope of seeing his smiling face, just one more time…._

**Taddda! I wasn't sure what enemies were called in FF: VII, (If they had a special name…)**

**Please review.**

**Thank you!**

**~Roxas.**


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself lying in a bed with a towel on my forehead.

"You're finally awake." A soft voice said to my left, I turned my head and he was looking out a window.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up and taking the towel off my forehead.

"Cid said you must have fainted from exhaustion. So I brought you back here." He said turning around to face me. The wooden door on the opposite side of the room creaked open.

"Cloud, we finished downstairs." Marlene reported.

"Okay." He nodded. The door shut again and footsteps clicked down some stairs.

"Did you ever find this Tifa?" I asked.

"No, No one knows where she could have gone… Who's Lenne?" Cloud changed the subject.

I didn't want to answer instead I asked him a question again, "Did you see those things floating around me?"

Cloud gave a crooked grin and nodded, "I did, your clothes were glowing to, but no one else could see those things and your glowing clothes…" He paused, "What were they?" He asked not mentioning Lenne.

"Pyreflies… Spirits of the Dead, and those who have yet to move on." I stated.

"Dead?" He asked.

I nodded. "I told you I was a summoner; I sent those spirits on so they didn't change into Fiends." _I had to dance, a dance I hated doing, even if it meant people were able to rest at peace._ I thought.

The door flung open.

"We got problems." The red head from before interrupted rudely.

Cloud turned to them and then glanced at me; I flung my legs over the edge and stood up.

"What kind of problems?" Cloud and I asked together. Once we finished I felt embarrassed, why? I'm not sure…

"Reno?" Cloud asked.

"Some bandits and fiends are trying to burn down the church." Reno stated. Cloud started for the door.

"Yuna, watch Denzel and Marlene." He ordered halfway down the stairs. I looked at Reno and the other bald man.

"You two watch Marlene and Denzel." I ordered.

"Now Now Yuna, Cloud told you to, and he only trusts a few people with those kids."

"Rude's r—"Reno was interrupted by a young girls scream.

I took off down the stairs and into the bar on the first floor. Marlene and Denzel were pinned in a corner by another wolf like creature. I pulled my guns out and shot at the monster, blood squirted out of its wounds and onto the floor and wall.

"Hey!" I yelled looking over at it. It turned to me, growled and jumped over at me. I shot at it, point-blank in the forehead. It dispersed into Pyreflies. I ran over to Marlene and Denzel. Marlene had scratches on her face and Denzel's arm was cut open. I bent down to their level and took hold of Denzel's bleeding arm. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." Marlene stated.

"You're not Tifa." Denzel muttered.

"I don't want you to get hurt either." I said changing into my _White Mage_ dressphere with my garment grid.

"What are you doing?" Denzel asked.

_Cure,_ I thought. Denzel and Marlene were both engulfed with a white and green light and when it disappeared they were both scratch less. I heard hands clapping together from the stairs. "Nice Job." Reno applauded.

"She's using Materia; we have to take her to Shinra." Rude stated.

"It's not Materia!!" Marlene yelled grabbing my leg.

"M—Marlene."

"It's from her w—"She was interrupted by me.

"Marlene, enough. To them, they think I lost my memory." I looked at them.

"Think?"Reno asked giving his head a slight tilt.

"I didn't lose my memory, Cloud just made that up to help me from explaining it all."

"Please explain and I won't have to take you to Shinra, because you would make a valuable SOLDIER." Rude teased.

"No way." I said grabbing Marlene's hand and she grabbed Denzel's. "Let's go find Cloud." I said gently pulling them out the door.

"Hey!" Reno yelled from inside the bar.

"Forget it!" I called back. The Three of us walked down the street and soon we came to a fork.

"Which way to the—"And explosion interrupted me. "Stay behind me!!" I yelled covering the kids.

Smoke surrounded us. I heard swords clash and two familiar voices yell.

"Where's Yunie!?"

"Yuna!?" He yelled defending himself. I turned to where the fighting was coming from, a small blond with twin daggers fought and stabbed at Cloud.

"Rikku!" I yelled Cloud turned to me resulting in his face being cut.

Rikku looked at me too.

"Yunie?" She asked stopping.

Cloud said nothing.

"Rikku!?" I asked again, not believing it. Pyreflies flew all around her and I, Cloud watched them.

"Yuna, are these the Pyreflies again?"

"Yes." I said turning back to the kids, "Follow me." I said walking. Their footsteps followed behind me…

I walked over to where Rikku stood close to Cloud, some of his clothes had been ripped and he was cut all over, same with Rikku, half her scarf missing and her arms and abdomen cut.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you!" She said.

"How did you get here!? This is a whole different world!"

"_He_ sent me here, he's back you know!" She yelled to me.

"N—No he can't be." I said not believing it.

"Shuyin's back!" She yelled.

"What?" I stopped, "I thought _He _was back. Don't lie to me Rikku." I muttered, what hope that I had hung onto was now gone, shattered.

Rikku slashed at me with her twin daggers. "What are you doing!?" I yelled not dogging, if I dogged Denzel and Marlene would have been hit.

"Yuna!" Cloud yelled through the Pyreflies, there were millions circling around us all.

Rikku hit me 4 times with her daggers, cutting my arms and stomach open on contact. "He told me to kill you."  
"You're—not—Rikku!" I yelled to whoever it was, Rikku could hurt anything unless it was a threat to her friends.

"You catch on fast!" It yelled, soon Rikku's body was no longer there, a large soldier stood in her place, it was all metal, with a sword longer than its body, and the enemy had to be 8 feet tall.

"Yuna get Marlene and Denzel out of here." Cloud ordered and getting in front of us.

"You." I yelled grabbing my garment grid, I was angry; it made me think Tidus was back, but Shuyin sent it here to kill me. Why was Shuyin out to kill me anyway if he thought I was Lenne? It made no since, nothing did anymore… I picked my strongest Dressphere, _Floral Flallal_. My hair turned white, my clothes stretched out and flowed around me, and I was lifted up off my feet and into the air, the blue, purple, and a tad yellow petals stretched out behind me. My clothes had a large V-neck that stretched down below my belly-button, and then went loose from there.

"Cloud." I yelled.

"Yuna?" He asked.

"Back up!" I yelled, shooting out a _Flallal Bomb_ over to its face. It knocked it out of the way and shot _Fire_ at me. I simply put up a petal in defense, the sparks and other debris from it shot down and back around me, I turned slightly to see if they had left. Marlene and Denzel were gone, but Cloud stood in place, his sword blocking the fire.

"Get out of here Cloud!" I couldn't bear it if he got hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you get hurt—"I had to defend us again with my left Pistil, I felt a slight sting in it. "I'm getting annoyed with you." I muttered shooting off another attack with my right Pistil. The enemy dropped to its knees, but got right back up. Pyreflies came from out of it, and around it.

"Cloud run!" I knew what it was going to do.

"No way." He muttered from behind me.

"RUN! You might get hurt!!!" I yelled putting up a magical shield to defend us from the beam it was planning to shoot. Looking back at Cloud who just looked at me, The Slums, which was under another city, wasn't a good place for this thing to launch an attack. It would possibly wipe out half the buildings in a 3 mile radius. I put a shield around Cloud and took mine down. I thought of the most powerful attack I could possible. _Ash Floralysis_ should work. If I get lucky it should become petrified.

I decided to launch it while he was almost ready to launch his.

Once the seeds and smoke disappeared, my lucky was proven. He was petrified.

"Cloud?" I asked dropping down to the ground.

"Yuna?" He asked looking at me from head to toe.

"Cut him in half." I stated. "He will fall to stone." I explained. I changed back into my _Gunner_ dressphere.

Cloud nodded and finished off the, now stone, soldier. I turned to him as he walked back over to me.

"What was that?"

"Another Dressphere, it was the strongest one…"

"Oh, and that Girl earlier…? That was your cousin?"

"No, it was fake. It wasn't her. The Pyreflies can recreate people. Which are memories from another person… "

"I thought they became fiends?" He continued to ask.

"Most do, but the others go to the Farplane. Those that made a fake Rikku, were spirits that were able to become a fiend, instead they made Rikku and turned her appearance against me… "

"At least you're safe." He whispered.

"You to, If you would have gotten hurt... I'm not sure how things would have turned out." I stated, feeling a little embarrassed by my words. I distracted him by asking, "Where are Marlene and Denzel?"

"I sent them back home to Reno and Rude. Hopefully, Reno didn't say anything to you earlier." He muttered walking down the dirty street. "He's an idiot."

I giggled and followed Cloud back to the bar, _Seventh Heaven_.

**Review, 'cause I dunno if people are even reading D: **

**~Roxas**


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the bedroom looking out over the Slums, the only light that was helping me see the details of such a dark city was the moon and how it shinned through the cracks of the highway above.

"Can't sleep?" I heard him asked from his bed.

"I—um."

"You can lay down in Tifa's bed you know." He stated leaning up, "She wouldn't mind."

"I—it's okay, really. I think I need some fresh air." I said starting for the door.

"I'm coming to. You don't know this place." He said getting up from his bed.

I grinned and started down the stairs.

We walked down the street. No one was out but us.

"Cloud…?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you here, in the Slums, and not the land above?"

"They used me, experimented on me-"

"That's horrible!" I said looking at his sad expression. He ignored my outburst and kept talking.

"One of my friends was in _SOLDIER_, an organization that fought enemies and investigated many things." I never thought I would hear such a quiet guy talk so much… " I was a member of _SOLDIER_, I hated it. My best friend was killed by Shinra's group and I lived. He died protecting me… and I just sat there, weak, un-able to help save him. Then, I still fought with Shinra and _SOLDIER_, until my other friend was killed by a first class _SOLDIER_, Just because she was the last ancient and had a Materia that could stop him." Cloud formed his hands into a tight fist, "Again I couldn't do anything! That church was her place, and I watch over to make sure no one messes with it. Those flowers only grow in her church. The only place in the Slums where flowers grow. Her flowers were her prized possession. Tifa and Marlene carried for the flowers…" I didn't expect to hear so much about Cloud's past. He stopped walking and I stood slightly in front of him. I looked at him as he stared at the dirt path. He continued telling me about his life, "I joined _AVALANCHE _hoping to stop Sephiroth, and in the end, with the help of everyone else, we killed him…"

"Cloud…" I whispered. I felt the need to hug him. Just to let him know he's okay. And so, even though I had only known him for a day, and that he is helping me while I am here, I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen. He didn't move, my face was buried in his chest.

"It's—okay." I muttered. "It's not your fault. They didn't die because you were weak…" I couldn't say any more reassuring words anymore… It brought back memories of _him_.

"Who's _he?_" Cloud asked, continuing to allow me to hang onto him. He slowly put his arms around me.

"Tidus… My guardian through my Pilgrimage… he… disappeared because of me." I said to him, I knew I was crying by this point. In fact, I was. I un-willingly pulled out of the embrace. But I still stood close to Cloud.

"In the end, he was just a dream…" I muttered letting a tear fall down my face.

"Just a dream?" Cloud asked, brushing away the single tear from my blue eye.

I nodded, "A dream of the Faythe, truth was, he was from the past… His father had turned into Sin, and he brought Tidus to me. To help me… But in the end, he had to go home, back to his own time to his mother…"

Cloud looked at me with a sad expression. He pulled me back into an embrace not letting me go. My arms, stuck to my side. "Cloud…" I whispered. Feeling slightly embarrassed.

"'It's not your fault.'" He quoted.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked laughing.

"No." He said giving a slight chuckle. I pulled my arms free and gently pulled out of his arms.

"Let's go back to the house, remember, we still need to find Tifa."

"I know, Marlene and Denzel will get worried if she's gone any longer."

I nodded and flowed close behind Cloud, back to the house.

**Awww, Cluna for the win 3**

**Alright so just a filler chapter really,**

**Comment please ;) **

**~Roxas!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the suns shining through the overhead highway cracks. And Cloud gone.

"Good Morning~" Marlene called from the doorway.

"Morning?" I said getting up off the bed. "Where's Cloud?"

Marlene pointed to a folded up piece of paper, "That explains everything. Breakfast is ready." She said shutting the door. I grabbed the piece of paper anxiously.

_Yuna, _

_ I had to go to AVALANCHE and get information about Tifa. Today, if it isn't too much, would you look after Denzel and Marlene? _

_ Thanks,_

_ Cloud_.

I smiled at the short, but informing note. I nodded and slipped it into my pocket and walked down the stairs.

"Denzel, stop that." Marlene called grabbing a bowl from his hands.

"There only needs to be two bowls, not three!" He called.

"Yuna is eating with us too!" Marlene yelled back.

Denzel gave Marlene a glare then flew eggs into his own bowl and moved passed me going up the stairs.

"Morning." I said to him.

The young boy just grunted and walked up to the room he and Marlene shared.

I walked down over to Marlene where she put some scrambled eggs into a bowl for me.

"Don't worry about him." She sounded maybe 16 when she wasn't even 10 yet…. "He just misses Tifa."

"I—its okay." I said giving her an assuring smile that I was okay. "Hopefully we can find her soon."

Marlene sighed and starting eating her breakfast. I did also.

Once we finished I helped her clean up the rest of the Bar. We washed dishes and dusted around the shelves. Denzel came down stairs and said he was going to the Shopping district.

"Shopping District?" I asked placing a few drinking glass back into their cabinet.

"It's where people here, in the Slums, by things. Also there is a way up to the city."

"Just don't go too far, okay, Denzel?" I told laying a towel onto the counter.

"I'll be back later." He muttered leaving.

"Oh Wait!" I called running after him.

"Uh yea?"

"Can I go?" I asked.

Denzel chuckled a little," Sure, come on Marlene." He said looking at her. She grinned and ran over to use, locking the bar door behind us.

The three of us walked down the street to a large door. Denzel pushed it open and we walked through. Tons of people roamed about the large area.

"This is the only place fiends can never get to, SOLDIER patrols here too sometimes." Marlene said taking my hand and leading me to a jewelry stand. Denzel didn't follow, instead he went off, and that's okay, as long as I can find him later.

"Look, Yuna." She said holding up a necklace with a simple silver rectangle. Nothing flashy, just a metal, or was it steel, rectangle on it.

"Do you like it?" I asked looking at her.

She giggled. "I was hoping you would!" She said continuing to look around. Marlene showed me a few ribbons, necklaces, and even a few bracelets and rings. Until we got to a little vendor… I started enjoying this shopping with her.

"Never seen you around." The owner stated, it was a young girl maybe in her 20s with long blonde hair.

"Uh yea…"

"Hi Marlene." She said smiling at her.

"Hi, Yuuki." She said returning the smile. Marlene picked up a thin long purple ribbon. "Yuna!" She said tugging at my shirt.

"This would look good with your hair." She said.

"Marlene, you said that about the last 50 things. But thank you." I said smiling at the excited girl.

Then something caught my eye sitting on Yuuki's stand, a black wristband, simple and plain, but I liked it.

"You like it?" Yuuki asked holding her hand out for mine. I nodded and laid my hand in hers. She hooked the wristband on and it went well with me.

"Perfect!" Marlene screeched.

"I dunno about perfect…" I said twisting my wrist around. I unhooked it myself and laid it down on the table. "Thank you though. " I said looking at Marlene.

"You need to buy something! Tifa does, almost, every time we come!"

"Keyword being almost." I said giggling, "Lets o find Denzel and get back to the bar, I don't want Cloud panicking if we aren't there."

"You're with… Cloud?" Yuuki asked.

"Uh, yea. He—He's helping me out." I said waving to Yuuki, "See you later."

"Bye then." She called going back to her business. Marlene and I wondered around, I could have sworn I saw Cloud walking through the district. But I ignored it, thinking he would be gone a lot longer than mid-afternoon.

"Denzel!!" Marlene called. It was loud with all the people walking around and talking.

I spotted Denzel talking to a little girl and boy. "Denzel!" I called gently pulling Marlene along to get him. He looked at me then turned back to his friends. When I approached him I heard the little girl ask, "Is that Cloud's new Girlfriend?" I was shocked that they thought that…

"No." He stated then telling them he had to go.

"Have fun?" I asked as we left the Shopping District.

"Sure, I guess." Denzel shrugged.

"Denzel," I started, "We'll find her, and then, you won't have to be mad at me. I'm not trying to replace Tifa, but, I still want to help you, okay?" I said looking down at him. Marlene's little hand tightened her grip on mine.

"You can't leave, Yuna." She muttered.

"Okay then." Denzel said to my words.

I gave an unsure grin and we continued to _Seventh Heaven_.

Walking in it was the save as we left it.

"I'm going to my room." Denzel and Marlene stated at the same time.

I laughed, "Okay." I said nodding. They smiled back. "_They"_ including Denzel. I walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool to think about a few things, seeing that I hadn't been able to.

_ Will I see Shuyin again and be able to ask him about why I am here? I have this feeling that he is the reason I am here… Even though he got his wish and used Vegnagun to destroy Spira, why would he come after me? I thought that he knew by now that I am no Lenne… Just hopefully, I will be able to ask him something and get information, but Tifa went missing when I woke up here… _My thoughts were interrupted by a weird laugh coming from behind me. Turned jumping off the wooden stool.

"Thought you would never want to see me." He said walking close to me.

"I want answers." I told him.

"You'll get them, ask a question." He said pulling me into a hug once he got close enough.

"Why am I here?"

"I helped you here so you wouldn't get hurt in Vegnagun's blast. Now, Lenne, how about we go home. To Zanarkend?"

"No not yet." I muttered against his chest. I couldn't pull out of his embrace due to my arms pinned to my sides.

"Why call me Lenne? You know I'm not! And what happened to Spira?!" I yelled, but it was muffled.

"You are Lenne." He still believed I was, why? I guess he loved her that much… "And it's all in one piece. Vegnagun was canceled out by those five friends of yours."

"_Five_?"_ I thought, "Oh! Baralai, Gippal, Nooj, Paine, and Rikku… They stopped it! I can go home!"_

"Yuna!" A worried man called from the doorway.

Shuyin laughed and let me go, I stumbled back against the bar and Cloud jumped in front of me, sword in hand.

"Looks like I have to go." Shuyin muttered dissolving into nothing. All that was left were Pyreflies.

Cloud turned to me, a relieved look in his blue eyes. "Are you hurt?" He asked looking at me up and down.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Cloud said, then he reached for his pocket and pull out a small bag. "I saw you with Denzel and Marlene in the Shopping District and saw that you liked this." He said holding out the bag for me to take.

"Cloud, you didn't have to." I said shaking my head.

He gave a small smile, grabbed my hand, and placed the bag in it.

"Open it." He said.

I nodded in agreement and opened it up, the familiar black bracelet was in it. I couldn't help but smile and pull it out of the bag. He gently took it and hooked it onto my wrist.

"Thank you." I said hugging him. Although it was kind of odd to hug him, but it still felt nice. Cloud wrapped his arms around me gentle and slowly.

At that moment I knew it, I knew that I would stay here until Tifa was found. Knowing that Spira and my friends were safe, which allowed me to breathe and rest easy. But I wasn't able to ask if he was involved with Tifa disappearing.

Before I realized it, Cloud had pulled back and had me at arm's length.

"Cloud?" I asked a little confused.

"W—we got information on Tifa…" He informed. "She was lasted seen in Midgar. The city above the Slums. She was chasing after a woman with long hair, other than that, we have no other information."

"Long Hair!?"

He nodded.

"W—what color?"

"Brown is what the Turk told us."

"Lenne." I muttered, shooting for the door.

"Whoa, wait… Yuna!" Cloud yelled. He managed to grabbed my hand as I was about to leave. "Yuna, you can't just go up there. Turks would look at you as a possible suspect in…. well, they would find something. You can't go without someone."

"Then come." I said.

He grabbed something from his pocket, a phone. He typed in a number and place it to his ear.

"Yea, Barrett, get down to _Seventh Heaven_ now, bring Yuffie with you. I need you to watch Marlene and Denzel." He ordered.

"Alright, Spiky!" I heard from the other line. Cloud sighed and closed his phone. "Wait here." He told me and then walked up the stairs. A few minutes later he walked back down.

"Marlene and Denzel know we are going. Now let's go." He said, taking my hand in his and leading me out of the bar. We got on his motorcycle and we went down the street, eventually getting onto an exit, then I saw that we were no longer in the Slums. We were headed to Midgar. Not only to track down Tifa but also to hopefully find… Lenne.

**Well please review and tell me what you think okay!?**

**~Roxas **


	6. Chapter 6

We road down the streets, Cloud recklessly dodge people and some oncoming cars. I tightened my grip around Cloud's waist, terrified that I would fall off. With the wind blowing against our faces I couldn't really see well, as to I had to squint my eyes. Cloud had glass to help, I only had his back to hid behind, and for most of the ride, I did burry my face into him. Cloud's motorcycle skidded to a stop. I looked up from his back and looked around the glowing buildings.

"Where are we?"

"Sector 7 or Midgar." He said taking off the glasses. He turned to look over his shoulder at me. "Make it through the ride?" He asked, in his normal, bored (or was it lifeless?) voice.

"I—uh yes, I did." I replied giving him an unsure smile.

Cloud nodded then turned back around and looked around the area, we were still sitting on his bike. Cloud got up unexpectedly, "Stay here, don't move." He said running off.

"Hey! Cloud!" I complained, almost sounding like my cousin, Rikku. A few people looked at me questioningly. I just sighed and looked around. A few minutes passed and Cloud didn't come back, I was worried about him and wanted to go look for him, but I thought I would stay here for a little longer.

People looked at me strangely as I sat alone on a motorcycle. I spotted someone wearing a suit like Reno and Rude had worn. I got off Cloud's bike and it stood up by its self, no longer needing my leg to keep it balanced. I walked over to the person and tapped on their shoulder.

"Excuse me." I said. The woman turned around and looked at me and blinked a few times.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at me from head to toe. She had red-ish orange hair that was slightly curly. She looked around me and her eyes rested on the black bike. "Who are you?"

"My name's Yuna, and I have a question-"

"Cissnei." She introduced herself.

I smiled and continued, "Have you seen anyone with long brown hair?" I asked, "She might be wearing strange clothes…"

"Did she have on something kinda blue or purple?"

I thought of the memories of Lenne and Shuyin, recalling the _Songstress_ dressphere, and nodded. "Yes that's it!" I said getting anxious.

"She ran that way." Cissnei pointed down a dark ally. I looked at the ally, desperate to chase Lenne, but I looked back at Cloud's bike, worrying about what he would do if I left it there and didn't listen to him.

"Watch that bike!" I commanded Cissnei and ran for the ally.

"Hey! Wait! I am NOT watching it!" She yelled after me. I ignored her protested and ran as fast as possible.

I got into the alley, there was no light. The path was cracking, and the darkness only made it worse. I almost fell multiple times, but I caught myself on the wall. I got at least 5 minutes into walking down it. I wanted to run, but feared that I would fall and get hurt. But I wanted answers, no, I _needed_ answers. I started running, the clicks of my boots echoed in the still alley. I kept running, ignoring my stumbling and almost falling. After such a long time of running, and a never ending ally. I stopped to catch my breath. I looked around, wondering what Cloud was doing. I heard passed my frantic breathing and heard something shuffle.

"Hello? Lenne!?" I asked, finally getting my breath back.

"No, not Lenne." A woman commented.

"Tifa?" I asked, not knowing what I could get myself into if it wasn't her. I didn't even know what she looked like, so I could have seen her on the street back when we first got here to Sector 7, yet, I knew. This person who I was talking to, is connected to why I am here. I can't explain it, but it's just that feeling at the pit of my stomach, that they know _something_.

"Um, yes?" She asked.

"Tifa!?"

"Yea, I'm Tifa, who are you?"

"Yuna. Cloud, He's looking for you! Denzel and Marlene are worried, come back to the Slums to your home!"

"No, I can't. I have to help her."

"Who!? Help who!?" I asked getting closer to where I heard her speaking from.

"Lenne." She murmured.

"Let Cloud— Lenne!" I thought of the most important question I could think of at the moment, "How do I get home!!?" I screamed.

I felt a breeze of soft, cold wind. Almost embracing me, but how was that possible in such a narrow almost closed off, ally?

"_Yuna, maybe, you should stay with Cloud a little longer." _Her voice told me, I listened not saying anything, _"He needs you. Tidus isn't home yet, the Faythe, they haven't decided if you need him. Have you ever thought that you found someone else better? That maybe, just maybe, that someone you never suspected could mean more to you than him?"_ I cut her off, even though the voice was in my head I scream, at the top of my lunges," No!! He means everything to me!! I couldn't do that to him!" The last part of it, was quiet, only because I was on the brink of tears, no scratch that, I was crying my heart out. _For him, _I _needed_ him.

"_How could I go on, knowing I was the one that kept him from coming back? Lenne was wrong! I love him, I would never, I couldn't ever, let his spirit go like that."_ I thought, I dropped to my knees in that ally, crying tears going down my face. I couldn't control my sobbing. "Lenne, you know nothing!!" I yelled.

I felt that cold wind again, still that feeling of embracing me. _"Tifa is helping me stop Shuyin, and once he and I are gone, you can return, until then, you are stuck here with him,, with Cloud. This time Yuna, you won't be the one to save the world. It's Tifa's story."_

I shook my head in disbelief, "You're lying! Why do you need her help?" I asked wiping my tears from my eyes, although they were immediately replaced with fresh ones. "You make no since, nothing does anymore. What do I believe!? What do I do?!" I yelled, my throat started to burn from the yelling and screaming. I was just so confused, scared, and alone.

"_But Yuna, you will see him again. He's fighting for you. Bargaining with the Faythe. He wants a second chance, not in his time, but with you in your time. Back in Besaid."_

"This still makes no since." I muttered shaking my head violently. "Everyone keeps saying I will figure out with time, but, when will that time come!?" I yelled pulling my head up from where I was staring down at the ground. A flawless girl looked back, long black hair fell into her face, she brushed it back and continued to look at me. This was Tifa. The girl Cloud was searching for. That breeze came back.

"_Tifa is allowing me to use her strength to move around Midgar and other cities, searching for Shuyin. Until we stop him, until I can talk to him face to face, Tidus will never return. You and I tried before with Vegnagun, yet, he over powered you. Though he did not harm Spira, he still moved you to a different world, I went along with you. Tifa found me outside of the bar, and helped me by allowing me to use her. Yuna, I am sorry. I can't get help from you. Though, spend time with Cloud. Help him through not having Tifa. Although Tifa and Cloud aren't involved with each other that way, maybe, he can find that feeling in you." _At this point very few things came clear. A few things I was certain of:

One, I couldn't do anything but sit back and watch.

Two, Lenne is using Tifa to find Shuyin.

Three, they wanted me to help Cloud, but I was still uncertain as to why.

And finally, once Shuyin was stopped again, _He_ would be back, and we could go home.

"Shuyin keeps showing up around me." I argued back.

"Neblehiem." Tifa murmured. "He has to be centered there. He—"She was interrupted by her name being called, by Cloud. Lenne's wind flowed passed me and then it was gone. The last words I heard in my head from her were, _"Yuna I'm sorry, but Tidus wanted me to tell you, he will always love you."_ And with that, Tifa was gone from in front of me along with Lenne's comforting breeze.

Such a beautiful lie to believe in. There was no way she could know what he wanted to tell me, yet, I believed, even though something told me not to, because in the end, heartbreak would be the only result.

"Tifa!" I heard Cloud's desperate voice called. As I stared down the still dark alley, his legs blocked my view. I still continued to cry, unable to stop it. That Lie Lenne said. It has to be a lie! But, maybe, it was the truth?

"Yuna?" Cloud whispered.

I blinked my tears away and looked up. Cloud's face was less than 3 inches from my face. I could see his bright sad blue eyes in the dark he was that close. Even when I blinked again more tears came out from my mismatched eyes.

"Yuna." He said my name again.

"C—Cloud I couldn't stop her."

"It's okay." He said wiping away tears that streamed down my face. I sniffed a few times…

Cloud picked me up from the ground bridal style and carried me slowly down the alley. I clung to him like a young girl. He gently soothed my tears by rubbing my back while caring me. Such a quiet guy, he was… sad. He had to be. I still knew little about him, but I knew he was sad. How? I'm not sure. But he was. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I placed my hand against his cheek, and to my surprise, he leaned into it gently. He closed his eyes for a moment and said, "I'm not meant to help anybody, not my friends, not my family. No one."

"That's not true." I wouldn't believe it."You have helped me so much. Cloud, you—"He interrupted me by doing something I never would have thought would have happened.

Cloud pressed his lips to mine gently. I was shocked by his motion, yet I shut my eyes. Dissolving into him. We stood still in that dark alley. Cloud holding me, with his lips pressed gently against mine.

When he pulled away, I felt… empty.

"Let's get home." Was all he said, walking out of the ally.


	7. Chapter 7

Holding onto Cloud's waist as he drove down the street toward _Seventh Heaven_, I couldn't keep my mind from wondering about everything I had just encountered. Remembering Lenne's words, I couldn't help but allow one final tear stream out of my blue eye.

I pushed my forehead against Cloud's back and blinked it away. I thought, _"What if the 'lie' Lenne said was true? That maybe someone here meant more to me then Tidus. But how is that possible? I knew Tidus longer than anyone here, right?" _I paused to look around the area as Cloud sped up; he hadn't said a word the whole ride… _"Cloud… I guess, the matter is not how long you have known someone, but he's just like Tidus. Yet not as loud… Cloud just Cloud. He doesn't speak much but I can understand him. It's weird, right?"_

Cloud's bike stopped and he turned to me. "Stay here." He muttered. I gave him a confused look and looked around. Finding us here at the Church. I refused to sit on the bike again. As he was getting off, I followed his motions.

"Yuna…" He sighed.

"I am not going to sit there." I said walking toward the church. I heard Cloud sigh once more then his footsteps followed.

We walked into the church, the morning sun's light shinned through the stained glass windows. I started walking pasted the broken and rotting pews. At the front of the Church was a flower bed, growing where planks of the floor had been broken and peeled up.

"It was her church." Cloud spoke, surprising me.

"_Her?_"

"Aerith. My friend I couldn't save…" He talked quietly.

"Cloud…" I whispered under my breath as I bent down to the flowers. I cupped one in my hand then let it go. The yellow and white flowers looked so peaceful, even though they weren't _really_ breathing and moving around. They were still living…

"This is the only place in the Slums where flowers grow." Cloud explained walking over to where I now stood looking at them.

"Aerith took good care of them." I stated looking at him. Cloud stared down at the flowers, avoiding my gaze. "Cloud, I don't know what happened with her, and I know I can say this a hundred times and you may never believe me." I paused, and he looked down at me. "Things happen, and you weren't the cause of her death." I said turning back around to the flowers, my back to him.

I heard boots click against the wood and two hands spin me around and pull me in to an embrace. My hands pinned to my sides and froze in Cloud's grasp.

"Thank you." He whispered against my ear.

I nodded then thought this would be the time to tell him.

"Lenne, she—she said that someone here might mean more to me than Tidus, and Cloud." I paused before going on, I felt stupid for telling him like this. Cloud released me and held me out at arm's length. "I think that person may be you." I told him, feeling embarrassed. He just smiled and pulled me back into a hug. I slowly and unsurely wrapped my arms around him. I never thought that Cloud would be someone like that, to hug when told something like, you're that person. It was, strange, but in a good way.

I began to wonder about what I was going to do when I had to go home. How would I tell Cloud? I mean, I didn't think I would come here, and in a few short days, form a relationship with someone. It was odd how quick I fell for him. It was… out of my character. I never thought that he would also fall in such a short time. He was such a quiet person and didn't seem determined to _try_ to fall for someone. Almost everything was a mystery now… why is that? Why is it that we have to deal with such mystery?

I held onto Cloud's waist as we headed back to his house. I couldn't help but recall the conversation with Lenne about how Cloud could mean so much to me. But before I could continue to question myself about it, Cloud interrupted my thoughts.

"We're back." Cloud said in his usual voice. He got off his bike and walked toward the door. Maybe it was my imagination that Cloud had smiled?

I followed walking into the bar to find 2 people sitting at the bar.

"Cloud!" The girl called, bouncing off the stool. "What took you so long!?" She complained, pointing to at him.

"Sorry." He muttered looking over at the man who, if I recall correctly, name was Barrett. "How are they?"

"Marlene was a little angel like always." He said standing up and walking over to where Cloud and I stood by the door, "Alright Spiky! Were you doing something with this here pretty lady?" He asked jokingly pulling Cloud into a head lock.

"Hey, no I'm not." He said pulling himself out of the lock and stumbling back toward me.

"Aww~" The girl called, who I assumed was Yuffie. "Cloud!" She said elbowing him and looking at me. "No offense but you don't look like Cloud's type."

"I—uh none taken?" I said a little unsure.

"Yuffie—"Cloud paused to recompose himself, "Leave now." He said walking farther into the house. I followed a little unsure of what to do, since the atmosphere felt a little odd.

"Come 'on Yuffie." Barrett called pulling the hyper black haired girl out of the bar.

"But I want to talk to Yuna!" She argued like she was a young girl not getting her own way.

"To bad!" Barrett called laughing and shutting the door behind himself.

When they left, Cloud moved over to where Barrett and Yuffie had made a mess with glasses and plates of half eaten food. He grabbed the glasses with a sigh and moved around the counter to the sink. I walked over and grabbed the two glasses as Cloud ran water in the sink.

"Thanks." He said moving to grab the dish soap.

I placed the used glasses upside down in the sink and looked at Cloud, "Let me do this, you go on upstairs." I said making my way around the bar.

"You sure?" Cloud asked unsure.

I nodded. I took over cleaning the few dishes. It only took a minute, and Cloud hadn't gone anywhere by the time I was pulling the plug in the sink to let the, now, dirty water out.

"Yuna..." he started

"Yea?" I asked drying my hands with a towel.

"What are you going to do?" He paused, "When it's your time to head home, to your world?" He asked quietly.

I looked at him, stunned by his question. I had no answer for it. I, myself, was still confused about it… "I—I don't know." I whispered.

"I see." He said heading for the stairs. "I'm going to check on Marlene and Denzel. You can head up to the room." He said moving up the stairs, not looking at me. I felt guilty not knowing what I was actually planning to do. But I had to get things straight with myself before I went talking about it with Cloud. I didn't want to get his hopes up or hurt him. That's the last thing I want to do, to hurt him. I sighed and moved myself toward the stairs.

I reached the top and stopped listening to Cloud explain something to the kids.

"She has to go someday."

"No! She can't go!" I heard a frantic, yet tired, girl yell.

"Marlene, we knew she wouldn't stay." Denzel said calmly.

"You understand, right Marlene?" Cloud reasoned.

"No I don't!" She argued back. Had this young girl actually formed that much of a bond with me? A stranger?

"Marlene." Cloud sighed. I knew I had to do something to ease Marlene.

I walked into the open door over to the girl who was hidden behind a red curtain, only her feet could be seen.

"Marlene." I said bending down.

She peeked out from behind it. "You won't leave, right, Yuna?" She asked, seeking an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said walking toward her as she peeled herself from behind the ripped curtain.

"But, when it is time for me to go, Tifa will be back, and it will be as if I was never here."

"Non-Existent in our world." Denzel commented from his bed, smartly.

"Not True!" Marlene said walking over to me. Cloud was silent, standing behind me near the door.

"Even if I'm not here with you," I paused thinking of a way to tell Marlene without it sounding cheesy or stupid to her. "I will still be thinking of you, Denzel, and C—Cloud. Okay, sweetie?" I said. Trying my best to make her feel better.

"Okay, if you say so Yuna." She said making her way to her own bed. She laid down and pulled her blankets over her small body. I turned to Cloud who was gone from the doorway. I looked back at the two kids, "Good Night." I said turning off the light and shutting the door.

I walked across the hall to the room Cloud and Tifa shared (Now I took Tifa's place, temporarily.)

"Thank you." Cloud said from his own bed. No lights were on; just a simple glow from the moon illuminated the small room. I smiled and lay down on Tifa's bed that Cloud was allowing me to use. I shut my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep.

**Meh Boring Chapter.**

**Alright my lovely Readers!!!!!**

**I want to see some reviews pop up. I still feel no one I reading….**

**But**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed!!!**

**Roxas! **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a little girl calling my name, "Yunaaaa!" I closed my eyes tighter not wanting to leave the bed.

"Yuna! It's Cloud!" and when she said that I opened my eyes and looked at the little worried girl to my left. She looked like she could have cried.

"What happened?" I asked frantic, getting up from the bed to find Cloud's a mess, not made like previous mornings.

"Something at the Church!" She said looking toward the door like something would burst through its old wooden frame.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and told her sternly, "Stay here and don't go anywhere. Do you know Barrett's number?" I knew I could rely on Barrett or Yuffie all the time, but I needed them here to watch over her.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Do not leave your bedroom, no matter what! Where's Denzel?!"

"He went to find Cloud." She said shooting for her room. I closed her door as she plunged herself on her bed with the phone in hand. I smiled at her just to make her feel safe, even by a little.

I jumped down the stairs, hitting the floor with a loud _stomp_. I started running. What could have happened at the Church? And Denzel… I needed to find Denzel. Now.

I sprinted out into the square area where tons of people ran around, hurrying to their work or just late. I saw a boy that appeared to be Denzel standing beside a few other kids.

"Denzel!" I yelled trying to get through the crowd, only, I couldn't. Something big landed on the centerpiece of the square. Denzel looked up at it stunned, he started running away. But it was the opposite direction of where I was. I looked up to what roared on the piece. Bahamut. It had to be, only, it didn't look like him. He was different also, more…. Evil.

I looked at it, trying to find my words. "B—Bahamut." I stuttered taking a step toward its wicked place on top of the square centerpiece. It screeched violently down at me. I wanted to jump back from him, but I didn't. I looked up at Bahamut, I couldn't believe he was once my aeon, that once he was evil before and we had to fight him. And now, it seems that fighting him had done no good. He pulled is head back, opening his large mouth and a light blue orb formed on the base of his tongue. Bahamut was charging up an attack, people all around would be hit.

"RUN!" I yelled facing all the staring and scared people. "Get away from here!" I screamed louder. They all started running for the small streets to the east and west, even some to the south.

As Bahamut was about to let his attack go I instinctively grabbed my Garment Grid and changed into the _Thief_ Dressphere. I quickly bounced out of the way when he let it go. I landed onto a car behind the centerpiece. Bahamut turned frustrated. Using Rikku's favorite Dressphere made me finally understand why it was her favorite. She was 'swifter', and knowing Rikku, it was her favorite thing to be sneaky. I gripped my two blue daggers knowing I wouldn't possibly be able to do all that much damage with them. I once again grabbed my Garment Grid and changed into the _Warrior_ Dressphere, knowing it was the best offensive one I had, also, I wanted to hold onto Tidus's sword. Knowing he was there fighting with me…

"You haven't changed." I muttered, holding onto the Brotherhood with my right hand. "Even after we defeated you under Bevelle, you haven't changed..." I paused. "Why!? Why Bahamut why!?" I demanded in a harsh scream. I wanted answers. But in the end, it would all go back to one person… Shuyin. He was doing this. I knew he was.

I knew that I couldn't possibly defeat him on my own. The Gullwings had a hard enough time with three of us…

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about that for long. As I jumped off the car I had landed on before, a sleek black motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of me. A little brown haired boy on the back and Cloud driving.

"Denzel, get home." He said clicking something with his foot. Cloud's bike's front burst open, revealing a sword in many pieces. Cloud pulled two out and clicked them together.

"Right!" Denzel said getting off and running for an alley behind us. I looked at Cloud and he just nodded. He got off his bike and looked up at Bahamut.

"Don't take him lightly!" I called walking over to Cloud. "Bahamut is no idiot, he is very strong to." I warned.

"So you've fought him? " Cloud asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and decided to tell Cloud a little about my history with Bahamut.

"On my Pilgrimage." I paused and watched him as he tore the centerpiece of the square to pieces. "I called upon aeons, that's what Bahamut is, and in the end, the final aeon would kill the Summoner. But, the aeons helped defeat sin-"I stopped and listened to the shrill cry coming from my old aeon.

Cloud said nothing, just gripping onto his sword tighter. He pushed himself effortlessly off the ground with his feet. He swung his sword at Bahamut's back, cutting him open easily. I won't stand here and watch him fight alone.

I started for him, pulling the _Brotherhood _behind me. I pulled it up, slicing through Bahamut's well armored chest and chin.

"Yuna!" Cloud called before I knew what was going on. I was swatted away like a fly by Bahamut's gigantic claws. Cloud couldn't do anything from standing on Bahamut's back, Cloud only stabbed him. I was knocked to the right of Bahamut. I prepared myself for the impact of a wall or the concrete, only, I never felt it.

"We thought you needed some help." A soft girl said. She had caught me and managed to stay on her two feet, and seemingly unfazed by the force I had been sent flying at her with.

"B—But." I stuttered out as she dropped me to the ground. I felt a little unstable as I took a step to look up at Bahamut. I turned to her, "I thought you went to Neblehiem…?" I half asked.

"He had to be planning something else, so we stuck around." She said sighing and grabbing to gloves from her back pocket and sliding them onto her hands. "Now it's his turn to get messed with." She said running for Bahamut.

"Wait! Tifa!" I yelled gripping my sword and following her. Only I couldn't reach where she and Cloud were fighting Bahamut. He had taken off with his wings and into the dark sky. Only, he would be able to go too far, since we are in the Slums… I looked up watching uselessly.

"Well, Little Missy, Don't just stand there. Go do something!" I heard someone encourage from behind me. I turned to find a smoking blond man. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it to the ground.

"He's right, Lass!" A stuffed Cat Sith said from on top the red dog's head. The dog glared up at him and then back at me.

"He's right." He muttered.

_It—it talked._

"Red XII quiet!" Yuffie screeched to him, and then she looked at me.

"Come 'on." She said grabbing my hand and towing me toward a street.

Yuffie and I ran to a construction site. Where steel rafters were stacked on top of each other, also being pieced together to what I interpreted was an office building, but how do you squeeze all that under a whole 'nother city?

"Oh Vincent~" Yuffie cooed as she helped me up a few stories.

A man wearing a ripped and torn red 'cape' came down in front of Yuffie, scaring me to where I almost feel, if he hadn't caught me by the wrist.

"Now Now Vincent, get Yuna to the top to help." She ordered him.

"Whatever." The man, Vincent, muttered off to Yuffie. Vincent picked me up bridal style and before I knew what exactly was going on we were at the top of the construction site. I looked up and someone was falling. _Cloud_.

He started falling and I reached. Unsure if I would miss him or not. I ended up grabbing his gloved hand.

"Yuna…" He said stunned. He looked up at me wide eyed. I was holding onto his with one hand and my sword stabbed into the steel to keep us up, although I could feel it slowly being torn from the steel material. I pulled Cloud up to the rafter and he stood there looking at me.

"Come on Cloud." Vincent said looking at him as he reloaded his gun. Cloud looked at me worried and then back at Vincent. He nodded and flung himself back up toward where Tifa was punching Bahamut violently in the head, although it seemed it didn't affect him.

I changed from my _Warrior_ Dressphere back in to my _Gunner_. I gripped my twin bee guns and looked at Vincent.

"Help me get up there?" I asked. He only nodded, tucking his own gun into his pocket.

Vincent helped me get to the height Bahamut was. Cloud was having trouble staying up at his height. Vincent and I shot at him, I bounced off Bahamut's face shooting him multiple times. That's when I noticed Yuffie throwing her shuriken at him, Cid stabbing his face with a spear and Barrett shooting him from below. I continued to shoot hoping he would fall.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled I turned and he was plummeting down to the ground.

"Not if I can help it!" Yuffie yelled grabbing him from a steel rafter and tossing him effortlessly back into the air, then it continued to Cid then I noticed Vincent was below helping Cloud up, I was standing at the top as Cloud approached I jumped grabbing his hand and tossing him up.

"Good Luck." I muttered as I landed beside Yuffie a few rafters below.

I saw Bahamut launching another attack. I looked on, worried scared. All I did was cup my, now free, hands together.

Cloud's small figure flew into the blast mid air. The he came out stabbing Bahamut in the face then pulling it down his back and up his tail. Then Bahamut burst into a sliver light. And he was gone, just like that. Gone.

Cloud tumbled back to earth at an alarming rate but he managed to gain his balance mid air and land without much effort on the rafter above Yuffie and I. Bahamut was gone and yet, I was sad to see him go that way. He was such a delicate Aeon, not like Valefore or Ixion. But he was… I shook the sadness from my head and looked around for Tifa.

"Where's Tifa?!" I asked franticly.

"Right there." Yuffie pointed down at her and Barrett jumping down from rafter to rafter.

I didn't ask Yuffie to help, I just… Jumped down.

"Yuna!" I heard her yell from where we had stood. I landed with a soft thud onto the ground. True my ankles and legs felt strange from the jump, but I was fine. I ran to Tifa before she managed to get very far.

"Tifa!" I said called almost out of breath. She turned.

"Where's Lenne!?"

"Neblehiem."

"What? Why?"

"She is looking for Shuyin. I am headed back there now." She said starting to walk though she stopped and turned back to me. "Coming?"

"B—but Cloud…" I said looking back at the construction site.

Tifa sighed. "Having him go back there, would be like tossing more gas into an already burning fire. He hates that place. I know it. We can't make him go back…" Tifa said.

"What happened there?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"I'll explain later, but we need to go."

I was a little unsure of whether or not to go with Tifa. But if asking Cloud to go along, if it hurt him, I wouldn't be able to smile. I couldn't bring back bad memories for him. I would never do that.

I followed Tifa out of the square. She led me to where she had another motorcycle ready to leave the Slums.

"Ready?" She asked getting on.

"Are motorcycles the only cars around here?" I asked a little unsure.

"Nope." She said starting it. I got on still unsure about it all. We left the slums; going down a deserted highway, away from what I knew was Midgar and the Slums. In my head I said my goodbyes to Cloud. Unsure if I would ever see him again…

**Well I really liked this chapter **

**Thank you: reisha himesama, "light",',**** EternityInYourArms, and fallen angels sky. **

**For all of your reviews! It means a lot to hear/read your feedback!**

**Thanks!**

**~Roxas**


	9. Chapter 9

Tifa and I rode on her bike for hours. My legs cramped up but the ride allowed me to gather and straighten out my thoughts. And to figure out my answers to questions I may be asked.

_ When we get to Nebelheim… Will I be able to go home? Will Shuyin actually allow me to go to where I belong? I doubted it, knowing him, I would have to do something more, possibly heart-breaking. But then there was that one person here that I knew I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to. Cloud. He was my main priority at the moment. Trying to figure out a good way to say goodbye, but I knew. I knew there was no way to say it. Truthfully, Honestly, I was scared to say those words. But I couldn't stay here forever. I was honestly never meant to exist in this world. Spira is my home, I was meant to be here. I knew I would see Rikku and the others soon, whether Shuyin allowed it, or not. _

"Yuna." Tifa called pulling her long black hair out of a pony tail she had tied it up in.

"Uh-Yea?" I asked blinking away my thoughts.

"Nebelhiem." Tifa said pointing to a town in ruins.

"W—what happened?" I asked surprised to see such a depressing place. Lightly covered in snow, burnt houses all around. It didn't look habitable.

"Sephiroth. He attacked this town. Burnt it to the ground. My father was killed by him, and this place was our hometown." She stated, I knew I heard a slight quiver in her voice. She was holding back tears. I knew she had to be.

"_Our?"_ I asked.

"Cloud and I, we lived here, and then he left to join SOLDIER and Shinra." Tifa paused, "I'm not going to go into everything that happened. Let's just leave it at a tragedy. Now come on." She said getting off her bike in the center of town and I followed. _Just how long ago did this happen?_ I wondered because the smell of burning wood still lingered lightly, very lightly, in the air.

"Follow me, and don't get far behind." Tifa ordered, walking toward the outskirts of the town. I followed wondering where we could be headed.

Once we got to the gates of a large mansion, I felt that breeze again.

"_Yuna, you're going home."_ Lenne whispered in my head. I gasped and Tifa turned to smile to me.

"He's in here." She said pushing open the only building in the whole town. Its rusting gates creaked as she gently pushed them open.

"_But—Cloud."_ I protested.

"_He knew you wouldn't be here forever, and besides, Yuna, you will be with him again."_

"_No way, he came back!?"_

"_He's waiting on Besaid with the others."_ Lenne stated.

Even with the amazing news, my heart cracked a little. Here for less than a week, and already about to leave. Leaving Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud behind. Cloud… I can't leave without saying goodbye to him. I wouldn't do it…

"Yuna, Hellloooo!?" Tifa called waving her hand in my face.

"L—let's go." I stuttered, moving up the path toward the mansion's massive doors.

Tifa lead me into the mansion.

"Follow me." She ordered again, moving toward the stairs. She ran up them, and I followed.

We ran into a room with a wall pulled up which revealed more stairs.

Tifa turned to me un-expectantly. "Don't ask questions about what's down there."

"Um—Okay." I agreed with a nod.

We ran down the stairs and there must have been three flights of them. We got down to a room that had containers. Which looked like they once held people. Syringes and medicine bottles were sprawled about cabinets and a few counters. I saw him, sitting on a table in the center of the experimenting room, Shuyin.

"Now, Shuyin, Let's get Yuna home, shall we?" Tifa said tilting her head to the right and grinning slyly.

I pondered on whether or not to speak up, "Let me go home." I muttered.

I saw her, standing in front of me beside Tifa, Lenne.

"Shuyin, it's me. I thought we settled this before! Let her go home! To Tidus!" Lenne called.

"Lenne…?"

She nodded solemnly," Then we can go home together too." She said reaching out to him. He took her hand and got down from the table and pulled her into an embrace.

Tifa turned to me, "Well," She said with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders, "That was easy. We spent a whole week and it took 5 minutes."

Lenne looked at me then Shuyin, "Let's go home." She said to him. He nodded, reluctantly.

We headed back up the hidden stairs and out of the mansion.

"So how do we get back to Spira?" I asked Shuyin.

"Pyreflies."

"Is that—" Since we were in a whole 'nother world, I realized there might be only one way. Dancing.

"Do I—Do I have to dance?"

Lenne and Shuyin nodded.

"Where at?"

"The overlook." Tifa added in, "Or that's what I call it. It's a cliff that you can see the whole city from. All of Midgar." She said as we headed back toward Nebelheim to her bike.

I didn't want to dance, not ever again. I said nothing, I just sat on the back of her Motorcycle and when I realized Lenne and Shuyin had no transportation.

"How are you going to get there?"

"We are staying here, when you dance, we will get sent to rest." Lenne said nodding. "Since we are kind of like the Pyreflies."

I nodded, waved goodbye and we went back toward Midgar.

About half way, there was a strange ringing sound coming from Tifa's pocket. A phone.

She pulled it out and handed it to me. "You answer it." She said continuing to drive.

I nodded and flipped open her phone.

"H—Hello?

"Yuna!?" Cloud's frantic voice called my name from the other end of the phone.

"Cloud…"

"Where are you!?"

"With Tifa." I told.

"Where are you two headed?"

"To the overlook, that's what Tifa called it, Cloud… I'm going home." I said in a whisper. I felt empty.

"Going—Home?"

"Yes." I told him.

"I will be there. To say goodbye." He said. A buzz came from where he was talking. He hung up.

I shut the phone and held it in my hand, while my other was holding on.

I dangled the phone back over Tifa's shoulder, she grabbed it and tucked it gently back into her pocket.

"What he say?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at me.

"He—He's going to be there…." I stated. I didn't want him to see me dance. I didn't want anyone to be there. Even if it was to say goodbye, forever…

Soon, before I was ready, we were at the 'overlook'. True, you can see all of Midgar. I hadn't known, in my few days being here, that so many buildings were there and I didn't know exactly how large it was. It… was bigger than Luca and even, possibly, Zanarkend.

Three small flowers grew in one spot on that dusty cliff. And I would remember them too.

"Yuna, hello?" Tifa asked. She was standing beside the bike and looking at me as I stared over at the city.

"Ready?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, as ready as I would ever be.

I saw it too, Cloud stand beside his own motorcycle. He looked, sad, worse than normal.

"Cloud." I whispered, running to him arms stretched out.

I flung myself into him, crying. I didn't know if I would regret leaving or not.

He placed a hand on the back of my head and held me against his chest. "It's not goodbye forever, right?"

"I dunno." I muttered out.

"I don't want to lose you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Cloud, I—I'll miss you." I muttered out once more.

I felt him put his face down against my shoulder and nod.

I pondered on whether or not to tell him. Because, honestly, I thought it would be impossible to love someone other than Tidus, but I was fooling myself. I loved Cloud. Even though things moved by so fast in only a week. It… happened, it just did. Fate, I guess you would call it. Or even Destiny…?

"I—Love you." I whispered.

Cloud only nodded, and dropped his hands to my waist and pulled me into a tighter embrace.

I forced myself to pull away from him, "Tell Marlene, Denzel, and the others good bye for me." I told him and when toward the lone flowers set. A few Pyreflies lingered and when I looked down, I was dressed in my summoner outfit. My hair was as it was two years ago. I held my Summoner Staff in my hands, my grip tightened around it. And I began to dance. Why dancing was the only way to get home, I would never understand, but maybe it was because of how Shuyin was dead and Pyreflies were also, and Shuyin was the one to bring me here. Honestly, it was all very confusing, and I would probably never understand it all. But I had to dance.

As I danced, more and more Pyreflies came around, hidden underground water lifted me up as it did 2 years ago in Kilika. As I spun, I saw Cloud look up in awe, his blue eyes shimmered. Since I was moving so much I couldn't get a good, final, look at him, but in his eyes, I knew what made them shimmer, tears. I didn't want him to cry, it made me feel weaker than I already was.

By the end of the dance, the water had dispersed and the Pyreflies began to circle me. I immediately turned toward Cloud.

"Cloud!" I called.

He only reached up with his hand. I wanted so desperately to take hold of his gloved hand, but I didn't. This wasn't my world, even if I wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't.

I was engulfed in a white light by the Pyreflies, and before I realized it, I was no longer on the outskirts of Midgar, standing with Tifa and Cloud.

**Alright so this is not the end. **

**May I repeat ****Not**** the Ending!! **

**There is 1 chapter left.**

**Thank you all my reviewers: **

**Reisha Himesama; "Light"; Nights Heart; EternityInYourArms; Fallen Angel Sky; and ThePinkMartini**

**You guys made my day!**

**~Roxas**


	10. Chapter 10

"_I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away_

_I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime"_

_**-Kutless—Promise of A Lifetime**_

**Yuna's POV**

Standing on a hill in Zanarkend looking over a pool of water and the setting sun, I thought of him, for the first time in weeks. Being home with everyone, feeling comforted by them, didn't help. I still felt the hole I had in my heart from having to leave Cloud. I miss him, I admit, I don't think of him often. Tidus has been keeping my mind occupied. He's asked me questions about what all happened, but then I wouldn't answer and he would start joking. Being around his cheerfulness and not Cloud's seriousness was a change. But I can't shake away my feelings for Cloud that had grown so much while being there with him. I will always remember my week with Cloud and the others. I will never forget it, but I won't tell it to anyone else. It would cause too much conflict. And I think that Rikku would get too excited. But now Tidus is back, and I should be happy… Make him happy. Even if I had fallen in love with another man while he was away….

"Yuna?" He asked standing behind me. "What's going on? You have been staring into space off and on for a while now. All day!" Tidus stated.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking at the orange sun.

"I have a question." He said looking at me, "Why won't you tell me anything about where you were last month? Rikku said you were gone a whole week. There must be some things that happened."

"Nothing really to tell." I lied. "Just that Lenne and Shuyin helped me get back home." I wouldn't tell anyone about Cloud, Tifa, or the others.

But I remembered one thing after I had to dance. My 'staff' I used didn't come back with me. I guess it was left there, on the outskirts of Midgar…

"Aw, come 'on Yuna, tell me?" Tidus pleaded. I just laughed and since he was now standing in front of me, I playfully pushed him into the pool of water below. "Everything that happened is a secret…" I whispered laughing and looking back up at the still glowing, setting, sun.

Remembering, Cloud would always be there for me, even if he wasn't beside me, or in a different world.

"_Waking up without you, it doesn't feel right_

_To sleep with only memories is harder every night_

_And sometimes I think I can feel you_

_Breathing on my neck_

_Tonight, I am reaching out to the stars_

_I think that he owes me a favor_

_It doesn't matter where you are _

_I'll hold you again"_

_**-Framing Hanley—Alone in this Bed**_

**Cloud's POV**

Standing in front of Zack's sword and Yuna's Summoner Staff. I felt my heart ache. Losing them, and Aerith, was the hardest things in my life. Zack and Aerith, I thought I could have done something. I blamed myself. But with Yuna, I could do something, but it would hurt her. She didn't belong here in my world, she was never meant to exist here. But now she is back home, with Tidus and her family, and I am left with memories. Maybe my life is only going to be made up of loss. I'm not meant to have happiness. Marlene is heartbroken she didn't get to say good bye to Yuna, Denzel only nodded at the news. Yuffie and the others were sad as well. But I think I was the one that felt the emptiness of not having her around. Watching the kids, or even helping out with the bar. Everyone else doesn't pay a second thought to her time here, except me. I miss her. Possibly even more than Zack and Aerith, its possible I am crazy for thinking that, seeing she was here a week. But it's amazing what all can happen and what feelings grow.

I stared at their weapons placed in the ground together. Her staff looked so foreign against Zack's sword. I sighed and recalled the dance Yuna did here, 3 weeks ago. The look on her sad face and the tears about to overflow in her eyes.

I shook away the memories and grabbed my glasses from my pocket and put them on and walked back to my bike. I got on it and drove away, getting back to the business of being just a delivery boy. And I promised to her, in my head, if you ever need me, I'll be there.

**Please go look up the songs to understand why I posted their lyrics. The songs (in my opinion) speak about what had happened between Cloud and Yuna throughout my fanfic..**

**And so it has to come to such a bad/sad ending.**

** Either way I hope you liked it!!! **

**Thank you reviewers!! **

**You guys made me happy, knowing people read it, and liked it, made my day(s).**

**Thanks, and Keep looking back to see if I post any more Final Fantasy (Or Kingdom Hearts, or possibly any other anime) fanfics! To see your reviews on them would be awesome!**

**~Roxas.**

**A/N**

**I do not own any characters, bands, songs, or games mentioned throughout the story. Thank you.**


End file.
